


Stargazing at the Edge of the World

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hiking, More KasUmi content, Uncensored Handholding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: A collection of KasUmi stories that I'll occasionally update when I feel like writing the pairing.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 11





	Stargazing at the Edge of the World

**Author's Note:**

> The title has absolute nothing to do with any of the stories that will be posted in this collection. But anthologies need a nice title, right?
> 
> I only really made this because I figured it was better than spamming the section with oneshots.
> 
> Blessing this site with some KasUmi content.

“How about we take a break, then?” Umi finally came to a stop and Kasumi couldn’t be anymore grateful. She practically collapsed on a rock, gasping for air. Considering how much practice she put into becoming the perfect school idol, she figured her stamina reserves would be rather large but in comparison to her girlfriend, she felt like an old woman. “Here.” She looked up to see Umi holding out a bottle of water.

Kasumi grabbed it and tore the cap off, draining half of it in no time. “Haa… haa… H-How long… have we been hiking…?” When she had been invited along, Umi had warned her that the hike would be a long one, but she had expected just a few miles. Clearly their definitions of ‘long’ were quite different.

“Close to three hours, I believe? I’m surprised you went that long without a break.” Umi took a seat next to Kasumi who finally straightened up. She drained the other half of the bottle and tossed it into her bag. “You don’t have to force yourself to keep up with me, Kasumi. I told you that you should set the pace and let me know if you need breaks.”

“Well…” Kasumi puffed her cheeks out and looked away. “It’s Umi-senpai’s fault for having so much stamina.”

“That’s not exactly fair.” Umi said with a light laugh. “But, well, I do enjoy hiking, so I have built plenty of stamina over the years.”

Kasumi leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky above them. The sun had yet to reach its apex, meaning it was way earlier than she thought. Three hours, right. How had she gotten dragged into hiking in the early hours of the morning? She was no stranger to waking up early, that was part of her routine in keeping her body in the perfect shape, but her mornings usually didn’t consist of mountaineering. She looked to Umi who had taken out her own bottle of water and took slow sips. Beads of sweat dripped down her face and neck but if it bothered her, she didn’t show it.

“Kasumin has plenty of stamina too～!”

“I know, I know. All I’m saying is that you don’t have to push yourself. It’s important to know your limits. While people like to tell you to push past those limits, that doesn’t mean you should. Especially when we’re just hiking for fun. We can take it nice and easy.”

Umi’s bright smile forced Kasumi to look away. She really did like hiking, huh? Kasumi puffed out her cheeks. Who did Umi think she was, looking that cute in front of the cutest school idol in the universe? Umi was mid sip when Kasumi, leaning her head on one hand, reached out and poked her cheek. Umi almost choked on the water and spit just a bit out before forcing the rest down.

“K-Kasumi?” She managed between coughs. “W-What is it?” With her frown turning into a smirk, Kasumi grabbed Umi’s free hand in hers. Umi looked between their hands and Kasumi. The effect was about what she expected given it was the same effect it always had though a bit delayed this time. A bit of pink creeped up on Umi’s cheeks. “U-Um, Kasumi?”

“What is it, Umi-senpai～?”

“Well… Why are you…?” Umi nodded towards their hands and Kasumi couldn’t help but giggle.

Kasumi cleared her throat and hopped up, not releasing her girlfriend’s hand. “Well, you said Kasumin could set the pace, right? Then this makes sure you won’t get too far ahead of her. Genius, right?”

As much as Umi wanted to argue with her logic, she knew there was no way she going to keep Kasumi from getting what she wanted. That just wasn’t how their relationship worked. She sighed and stood as well, finally gripping back at the hand that held hers as prisoner. Their hands were both sweaty, making it a generally uncomfortable feeling but neither of them really minded.

“Let’s go!” Kasumi swung their arms forward and Umi instantly forgot the mess her mind had briefly become. If there was one thing she would give Kasumi credit for, it was that she could bring her nerves down in an instant. It always seemed like she was brimming with almost childish enthusiasm, even at an activity like this which clearly wasn’t her favourite. And yet Kasumi marched on, clutching that hand tightly.

There hadn’t been much conversation before, but part of that had been due to Kasumi trying not to puke as she tried to keep up with Umi. Even when Umi had offered to slow down, Kasumi had refused. But now, they walked in a comfortable silence, only interrupted every few minutes by Umi pointing out some type of bird or plant that was special for a reason Kasumi would never comprehend. But even if she didn’t understand, she was more than content watching Umi happily talk about things that she enjoyed. She could stare at that smile for hours without getting bored. Until it was to her detriment.

“Wah!” While her eyes were drawn to Umi, she completely missed a stone half-buried in the ground and promptly tripped over it, almost bringing Umi down with her.

“Kasumi!” Umi bent down next to her, looking her over for wounds. “Are you alright? Does it hurt?”

Kasumi rubbed her nose, grateful that she hadn’t broken it when her face met the ground. “I-I’m fine, I just tripped… Hn!” For a second at least, she believed that to be true until she tried to move her foot. She had landed awkwardly on her ankle and a sharp pain shot through it when she tried to put weight on it. “Ow, ow.”

 _Great_ , she thought, tears prickling at her eyes from the sudden pain. Now she had ruined their trip out, all because she wanted to stare at Umi.

“You can’t stand on that…” Umi said slowly as she observed her ankle which had already begun showing the beginnings of a nasty bruise.

“I-It’s nothing…” Kasumi tried to sound tough, but it was hard to do when she had to hold in tears. And it became even less convincing when she tried to stand and quickly collapsed back on her legs, a groan of pain escaping her once again.

“Don’t push yourself. You probably just sprained it. But if you keep trying to use it like that, it’ll just get worse. You have a live in a few weeks, right? What are you going to do if you can’t dance during it?” Kasumi groaned but knew that Umi was right. She just didn’t want to admit that she was the reason their trip had to come to an early end. “This is going to hurt just a bit.”

“Eh― Hii!” Kasumi clenched her mouth shut, her fingers digging at the ground around her as Umi began tightly wrapping her ankle. If she had been more prepared for it, it might not have been so bad, but she hadn’t noticed Umi digging through the first aid kit she had brought. “T-That’s hurts!”

“You’ll have to deal with it. For now, this will have to do for medical treatment. We’ll have to bring you to a proper hospital when we get back down.” Umi packed away the first aid kit and put on her backpack so that it was against her chest. She bent down and cupped her hands behind her. “Here.”

Kasumi just sat there for a few seconds before tilting her head. “Eh? You’re going to carry me, Umi-senpai? All the way down?”

“I’ll take breaks if need be. We don’t have much of a choice, do we? Besides, I know some shortcuts. It’ll take a while still, but not three hours.”

“Can’t we get a rescue helicopter or something…?”

Umi’s flat gaze had Kasumi crawling onto her back before she could say anything else. Without even a grunt of exertion, Umi stood, adjusting her hands to make sure she had Kasumi in a position that was relatively comfortable for them both. With that sorted, she started on the long walk back down. As opposed to how the walk was going before, Umi often spoke up to ask about her condition. Kasumi would always reply that she was fine; it was just her ankle that was hurt after all and there wasn’t much room for further injury in Umi’s arms.

Being pressed against Umi’s back for so long made Kasumi realize several important things. For one, she was surprised how, how to put it, safe, maybe, that she felt. It felt secure being so close to Umi, feeling her strong arms holding her up, hearing the slight pick up in her breathing as she exerted herself for Kasumi’s sake. Another important thing was directly related to those strong arms. It had always been obvious to Kasumi that her girlfriend was strong with how much she worked out and her love of physical activities, but it was something else to experience it firsthand. Not only her arms, but Kasumi could feel the muscles in Umi’s back tensing as she jogged, and she couldn’t help but a run a finger down that back.

“W-Wha!? Kasumi, what are you doing?” Umi jumped just a bit but didn’t slow her pace.

Kasumi couldn’t help the smile tugging at her lips. “Just an accident.” She rested her head on Umi’s shoulder and mumbled, “Today you were pretty cool, Umi-senpai.”

“Huh? Did you say something?”

Even though Umi couldn’t see her, Kasumi stuck her tongue out. “Nothing～”

-

-

“I’m sorry, Umi-senpai.”

The two were on the train heading back to the city, Umi having decided after the hospital visit to accompany Kasumi all the way home. But that small feeling of guilt had been tearing away at Kasumi the entire time so she finally had to say something about it.

“Huh? For what?”

Kasumi shuffled her good foot along the ground. “For ruining our hiking date. Kasumin really wanted to do something you would like since I always drag you around…” It was true. Many of their dates were centered around shopping or the like, things that Kasumi absolutely adored. But they had never done something that Umi had specifically chosen. And of course the first time would end up like this… Kasumi shook her head. Moping like that wasn’t like her at all. She put on her biggest smile and turned towards Umi. “I guess Kasumin will just have to take you on a hundred better dates!” The smile came in stark contrast to the pit of guilt that still lingered in her stomach.

But that pit quickly sealed up when she felt Umi’s hand on her own. She looked up at Umi who wore a kind smile as she gave Kasumi’s hand a squeeze.

“Regardless of how the date turned out, I, at least, had fun. Did you not?”

Kasumi recovered quick enough to blurt out, “K-Kasumin did too! A whole lot of fun!”

Umi nodded. “Then it’s all good, right? I’m sorry you were injured when it was my idea to hike, but―”

“That’s not Umi-senpai’s fault at all!” Kasumi insisted. “Kasumin was just…” She paused, wondering how better to word what had happened besides, ‘I was staring at Umi-senpai having fun and fell because of it.’ “I just wasn’t paying attention…” Her eyes fell to the ground, watching her foot kick back and forth.

“Kasumi.” Umi’s tone forced Kasumi to look back up at her, but once again, instead of the stern look she expected, Umi wore a calm smile. “It’s not your fault, alright? Nobody can tell when these kinds of things will happen. It could have been me who tripped back there. Then I guess Kasumi would have had to carry me, huh?” Umi giggled and Kasumi’s heart felt like a weight was lifted.

“No way! Kasumin isn’t nearly as strong as Umi-senpai! I’m the petite idol type, you know!”

“Haha, and what does that make me?”

Kasumi pretended to be deep in thought as she looked Umi over. “The cool, Kasumi’s girlfriend type of idol.”

“Since when did I become your plus one?”

“Plus one? Please, Umi-senpai.” Kasumi scooted closer and leaned into her. “Girlfriend is waaaaay above plus one. Because it means Kasumin wants you to always be there because she needs you, not because you’re just an extra.”

Umi nudged her. “I was just kidding, Kasumi. But… thank you.” Umi’s face had reddened a bit but it was still a far shot from the reaction she would have had to that when they first started dating. She was slowly getting used to Kasumi’s affection.

“Umi-senpai’s so cute! It’s almost not fair!” Kasumi poked at her cheek. “Kasumin just wants to hug such a cute Umi-senpai! Hey, hey, mind if I take a picture?” Kasumi fished for her phone.

“Kasumi…” Umi perked up a bit though, something coming to mind and a smile once again spread across her lips. “Say, Kasumi, didn’t you mention a math test on Monday?”

“Gah…”

“How is your studying going?”

Kasumi forced her eyes away from her girlfriend. “W-Well… K-Kasumin was¬ going to study but, you know, she had, um… a date with her girlfriend!”

“Hmm… And what about studying yesterday?”

“Kasumin was tired from school! And I had to prepare for our date, of course!”

“Is that so? Then surely you’re free to study tomorrow, right?”

“W-Well…”

“Well?” Umi leaned closer, forcing Kasumi to lean away, sweat dripping down her brow.

“U-Um… post-date beauty sleep?”

Umi nodded. “Well, if you insist, I’ll head over to your place tomorrow to help you study.” She winked at Kasumi whose jaw fell in abject horror. “You’re welcome in advance.”

“U-Umi-senpai, how cruel! What about idol practice!?” She fished desperately for something, anything to turn around the sudden change of events.

“Idol practice? With your ankle like that?” Kasumi looked toward her ankle and blew out a frustrated breath. Umi had her there. “There’s no way for you to run this time, Kasumi.” ‘This time,’ of course referring to the multiple other times Umi had tried to force her girlfriend to study and Kasumi had suddenly gone ‘missing.’ “Don’t worry, we can take it nice and slow.”

Kasumi grabbed Umi’s sleeve, shaking her. “Umi-senpaaaaaaaaai!”

It was just a little bit of revenge for all of Kasumi’s teasing since they started dating, but oh was Umi going to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who likes Kasumi's surname? I think I see the way a lot of people can read into 中須 to go along with the kasukasu meme. But I can think of several fonder ways of reading it. Maybe it's just me.
> 
> Till next time. Be seeing you.


End file.
